


Kisses in the Rain

by vanilla107



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, a lil angst, gwenvid - Freeform, these two are super cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 06:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13475193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanilla107/pseuds/vanilla107
Summary: Gwen lost a bet to Campbell and because of her the camp will be bulldozed the next day. David needs to cheer her up and give her hope to save the camp.





	Kisses in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everyone! So here’s my next fanfiction for Camp Camp! The anon asked for Gwenvid so this is what I came up with! I hope you enjoy it! It isn’t as long as my usual fanfiction but I wanted to capture this moment specifically. Enjoy!

Gwen stormed down to the convenience store with David trailing behind her and grabbed a bag of fluffy marshmallows.

“Smores...we needed marshmallows and I forgot the marshmallows…”

“-Gwen, c’mon, don’t be sad.”

“-Not now David.”

“-But-”

“I said not now,” she hissed and walked to the cashier and paid for the marshmallows.

She walked back to the car and David hurriedly walked after her. They drove back to camp in silence and got out of the car. Gwen scowled at the grey clouds as it started to drizzle. She started walking to the mess hall when David started talking again.

“-Gwen please let me-”

Gwen turned to him and snapped.

“David stop! Stop trying to make things better! We lost and now this is our last night with the campers! I can’t believe that Campbell actually won and now I’m losing everything I’ve grown to love! This camp, the kids and you….WE LOST DAVID AND IT’S ALL MY FAULT.”

As Gwen said these words the rain began to pour down, soaking the two counselors.  
Gwen screamed in anger and threw the bag of marshmallows to the ground and started sobbing. David was in shock. After everything that had happened, Gwen blamed herself for losing the bet with Campbell. 

“I never should’ve been so reckless and...now the camp is going to be bulldozed tomorrow.” 

David pulled Gwen into an embrace and patted her back.

“Hey, I know we lost but it’s not your fault. Campbell cheated.”

Gwen sniffed, “Yeah, the fucker did but we lost David and there’s no way we can face bulldozers.”

David grinned. 

“Really Gwen? I think you’ve forgotten that we have some of the best campers with the most unique talents who like camp more than Campbell. So c’mon, we have a camp to save.”

David picked up the marshmallows and began walking to the mess hall where everyone was waiting. 

“David wait,” Gwen murmured and he turned around and gave her a smile.

“What is it? C’mon you’ll get sick if you stay out in the rain for too long-”

David was cut off as Gwen grabbed his collar and crashed her lips against his. David dropped the marshmallows onto the muddy ground and for a minute didn’t know how to respond before cupping her face gently and tilting his head, kissing her back. The rain continued, washing away Gwen’s tears and making their clothes stick together..

From the mess hall window, the campers were watching the couple in silent awe.

“Woah, Gwen finally got her man!” Ered yelled and high-fived Nerris.

“Wow, I guess love can be found in the weirdest instances,” commented Nurf.

“Their love is magical,” sighed Harrison as he pulled a bouquet of flowers out of his hat.

“OH THE PASSION AND THE DESPERATION! I LOVE IT! THE NEED IN THEIR EMBRACE. I’VE NEVER EXPERIENCED SUCH LOVE,” shrieked Preston and Space Kid nodded and smiled.

“So...that just happened,” said Neil uncomfortably and Nikki elbowed him.

“They’re cute! Let them have this moment! This may be the last time they get to work with each other-.”

“No.”

The voice brimming with anger came from Max who was still watching from the window. 

“David and Gwen may have run a shitty camp but there’s no fucking way that I’m letting this go. Campbell is taking away something we’ve grown to call….not really a home but something similar to that. I’m not letting Campbell take this away from us.”

Max turned to face them and gave them all an evil smile.

“So, who’s ready to raise hell?”


End file.
